


See You Later

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Fleur and Hermione leaving for a day at work, Fleur as an Auror and Hermione as a Ministry official.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Clip Studio (and additional DAUB brushes) and a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet. I'm really happy with how this turned out!


End file.
